Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously known to fans as the background character "Sixties chick" was one of three characters to have a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic Con 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Having won the vote, Scarah will be made into a doll in 2012, but it is still unclear if the other two will be given dolls of their own in the future. Physical Appearence Scarah Screams has clear blank eyes and medium black hair.She has a light blue skin tone with blue lip stick/gloss.Scarah wears a green dress and green head band. Personality Scarah has won the votes even they named her in 2011 Febuary 24,2011 Scarh was acually followed by sarah. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. A banshee is an Irish female specter that floats around, wailing in mourning and washing the clothes of those about to die. People used to believe that if you could stop the banshee from doing her duty, you could keep people from dying. This later came to be understood as ineffectual because the banshee is only the messenger, not the actual cause of death. Banshees have very loud, wailing voices, hence her last name, Scarah Screams. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Romance Heath Burns has twice (in "Hyde Your Heart" and "Ghostly Gossip") tried to impress Scarah. In the "Teen Scream" 2, she says that she has a boyfriend. Appearances Scarah has been a background character in a lot of the webisodes. In "New Ghoul @ School" and "Scream Building", she is shown to be a member of the Fear Squad, though she quits the team in the latter webisode because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of her team's efforts. In "Party Planners", she attended Draculaura's and Frankie's birthday party, and in "Horrorscope", Scarah fell victim to Frankie's electric powers when the latter tried to stop Draclaura's supposed dream boy. * Scarah Screams appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Jaundice Brothers", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "Photo Finish", "A Bad Zituation", "Clawditions", "Freedom Fight", "Shock and Awesome", "Mad Science Fair", "The Good, the Bad and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Horrorscope", "Idol Threat" and "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead", "Scream Building", "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Monster Mashionals Part 2", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Dodgeskull" and "Uncommon Cold". Scarah's Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like she’s been hiding in the background, but she’s ready to step out of the dark. If you’re dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Notes *Scarah Screams had a trademark request a few days before San Diego ComicCon 2011, where she was first seen as a prototype doll. *She is the first background character to have a doll. *As it is only a prototype, the Scarah Screams doll shown at ComicCon seems to have a Ghoulia headband. *Her green theme might play on the Irish relation to the color green since she is the daughter of the Banshee. Gallery Scarah Screams.jpg Scarah screams by mh maria-d415qqg.jpg Ccmh004.jpg Scarah.png|Scarah Wins Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah in Nefera Again Ghoul2.jpg|Scarah on the Fear Squad in New Ghoul @ School MHWQ.png| MHSSSDCC.jpg|A close-up of Scarah's doll scarah0091.png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:2012 dolls